


Favourite Record

by staticrocket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrocket/pseuds/staticrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddammit he's so in love</p><p>for the kagehina exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Record

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a companion piece to "Of Happenstance". This occurs after that story, so a lot was made vague. I'm late to the party, but I hope you enjoy my kagehina exchange thing. unedited

Kageyama was the first one to wake up, and the first thing he realises is there's an arm on his chest. He almost panics, almost, because he's sure he's in a single bedroom, and he's never had roommates.

Hinata makes a sound next to him that makes him scoot closer, and Kageyama remembers that, ah, right. He's here.

His brain almost panics again.

He doesn't know what to feel right now, really. He doesn't dare move, trying to breathe just the littlest breaths. It was almost as if one word would end this, one sound would stop it. The scene has him stock still.

Against better judgement, he turns to look at Hinata’s sleeping face. It’s calm, serene, almost hiding the boundless energy ready to radiate and burst forth. It makes Kageyama grin, the kind that he can’t seem to make unless he’s incandescently happy. He’s grinning like everything’s fine in the world, and he wants to hit himself for being so sappy about it.

Hinata moves again, and the arm moves for a hug. Kageyama loses his breath, in the corniest way possible.

There’s no sound, no morning birds that twitter near his window. It was already nearing the end of winter, but there’s still no birds, no small animals that Hinata likes so much. Kageyama was slightly disappointed. He had, of course, wanted to see the other’s excited face when he’d see them again, which is something Kageyama would never dare to admit.

He turns his head, still not daring to move an inch on anything lower than his neck, and he sees Hinata’s art supplies littered about on one side. Ever since they’ve gotten together, Hinata’s gone and let himself pour most of his sunshine all over Kageyama’s place. The sculpting materials are one of them.

Kageyama mulls over his former surprise upon finding out that Hinata was a sculptor. It had seemed to be such a rough job, and yet the sculptures Hinata makes are nothing short of amazing. He admits that he lacks the knowledge on art, what with music being the only thing in his life prior, but he knows good art when he sees one. Hinata had mentioned being likened to Bernini – a rougher, edgier, newer kind of Bernini, a man Hinata thinks is amazing and jawdropping, despite how much he doesn’t like the comparison. Hinata had always been like that, desperate to create his own style, roughening his edges until out comes a jewel. Kageyama had been so impressed about that, upon finding out. He’s been told that Hinata had been so earnest to learn since middle school, despite his forte being painting. He had wanted to sculpt, to create art that could be seen from all sides, the three dimensional kind that looked to alive despite its materials, enough to create a reaction out of the audience. Hinata had told him that so excitedly, just the other day, right after that one eventful night that had Hinata laughing and laughing ‘till they reached their dormitory's roof deck. He remembers Hinata looking for stars, and he recalls his words and his excitement. He’d been so adamant, so bright and akin to blinding.

If there were any moment he would like to repeat at least once again in his life, it would’ve been that one.

He turns to his bedside table to see his phone, connected to his earphones as always, and he distinctly recalls the first time he and Hinata spoke to each other properly. He ignores the embarrassment caused by meddling friends, and he tries to recall the song that he’d listened to that night, which he would later on use as an embarrassing way of telling him the truth. It makes him smile, despite the cheesiness and actual no relation to the song whatsoever to their relationship.

“You’re my favorite record,” he whispers, secretive and quiet.

“What’s that?” Hinata responds next to him, and he’s too busy having heart palpitations right after to stop Hinata from moving so his head would lie atop Kageyama’s chest. He turns his head to face Kageyama. Kageyama thinks he’s about to have a heart attack.

“What were you saying?”

“Nothing.” He’s quick to reply, which isn’t unnoticed, but Hinata chuckles as a sign that he’s letting it slide, hopefully.

“Okay,” Hinata drawls out going back to cuddling, to Kageyama’s embarrassment. “Didn’t think you’d be awake so early.”

They hum together for a while, taking in the morning before they both know it’s time to get up and get ready. It almost evolved to Kageyama humming that song before he stopped himself. Better not let Hinata realize how head over heels he is. He’s sure he knows more than enough already, anyway. They stay like that until Hinata’s alarm rings, and it makes Kageyama’s twitch.

He swallows air. “Why is Favorite Record your ringtone?”

The question makes Hinata laugh as he moves to turn off the alarm. “Why not? I mean, it’s the song you used to confess to me.” There’s laughter, and Kageyama feels like dying until Hinata leans over to kiss him on the forehead. He sighs in resignation and content.

“Well come on then,” Hinata tells him, standing up. “Gotta make some breakfast. Can’t go on without an empty stomach.”

Kageyama’s still looking at him though, not moving, not when Hinata’s stretching and taking his time to walk over to his sculpting area. He touches the wings of the new statue he’s making, the one Hinata had told him he was really taking his time to finish. That it deserved the best, and that it was his form of thanks. Thanking whom, however, Kageyama has no idea.

Hinata turns to him with a grin, sunlight pouring out from his huge windows, making parts of his exposed arms glint.

Kageyama doesn’t dare move; rather, he looks over at him, Hinata’s eyes wide awake with glee. There's a twinkling in his eyes and an overwhelming warmth on his skin. It makes his breath hitch. It makes him stop and think. There’s a shake of the head, and a sigh of absolute content. Goddammit, he thinks, he's so in love.

 


End file.
